


We'll talk in the morning

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “What did you expect me to say, huh?”“Oh, I don’t know? The truth?!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	We'll talk in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 15-minute writer's group writing challenge.  
> The prompt was :  
>  _Dialogue only._  
>  _Your characters are fighting._  
>  _Include the words hope and mirror._

“What did you expect me to say, huh?”

“Oh, I don’t know? The truth?!”

“That would have made it worse, Draco, and you know it! They’re never going to…”

“What, accept me? Accept us? Then what’s the bloody point?”

“Give me time.”

“Time? It’s been two years, Harry. Two years of running around, hiding like we’re fifteen years old. We’re thirty years old for Merlin’s sake!”

“Don’t you think I know that? But what do you want me to do?”

“I was still holding out some hope that you were going to tell them the truth! Like you promised!”

“You don’t get it, do you? My friends are my family, they are all that I have. If I tell them…”

“Fine, then don’t tell them. Keep lying to them.”

“Don’t be like that, Draco…”

“If you care so much about what they think, then…”

“Please don’t leave.”

“And what? Stay? Continue to be your dirty little secret? I am done, Harry.”

“I will tell them. I just need some time.”

“I’ve given you time. But I am done with this. All of it.”

“Please…”

“You need to take a long hard look in the mirror and figure out what it is that you truly want.”

“I want you.”

“You clearly don’t. You care more about what your friends think.”

“That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not! I truly wish it wouldn’t have to end like this, Harry, but I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’ll tell them.”

“You won’t.”

“This time…”

“And last time, and all the times before? You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. I’m scared. That’s not the same, and you know it. So don’t you dare…”

“Don’t _I_ dare?”

“You can’t leave me. Not like this. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“No, we won’t. Not this time.”

“Please? We’ll go see them right now, and I’ll…”

“I wish you all the best, Harry. I’ll come pick up my things when you’re at work tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I do.”

“Don’t go. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
